prfandomcom-20200214-history
Public Relations Wiki:About
About Wikia Wikia are wiki communities creating free content with the MediaWiki software. These are hosted for free by the Wikia, Inc., the company which runs the project. Anyone is free to start a new Wikia in accordance with the Wikia Creation Policies and terms of use. Wikicities was founded by Angela Beesley and Jimmy Wales in October 2004. It celebrated its first birthday on November 2, 2005. About Public Relations Wikia Public Relations Wikia is a wiki community within Wikia founded on February 24, 2006 by Nhprman. The mission of this Wikia community is: # to describe the history and development of public relations as a profession # to serve as a resource for p.r. tactics and tools # to engage public relations professionals and those seeking to enter the profession to help edit and improve this wikicity project # to act as a community gathering place for public relations professionals, who can share their experiences and knowledge about the profession with others Some helpful advice Like other wikis in the Wikia family, anyone can edit these pages, and no one actually "owns" the wiki or its content. By all means be bold in your edits, adding content and information that you believe others will want to know about. But please also remember to collaborate with others, be friendly, discuss differences of opinion, and be mindful of the work others have done on this project before you got here. Remember that they are, like you, volunteers and fans, and they like what they've done here. Approach your edits in the spirit of improving the wiki, rather than "putting your stamp on it" and your presence here will be a blessing, not one that is resented. Try to be accurate in your statements and leave links and/or other verifiable source information in articles you edit. Feel free to add your opinions and feelings where it's appropriate and where it's clearly labeled as such. (Unlike Wikipedia articles, Wikia has many opportunities to share your POV: point of view.) For first-time editors Please make Help:Contents over at the main Wikia site the first place you visit. It will have you editing in no time! As a newcomer, please consider feeling your way around, learning how to edit by hitting the "edit" tab, and not starting off your career as an editor by vandalizing pages (if you add things to pages to "test" how to edit, it's vandalism if you hit the 'save page' button.) There will be a great temptation to make a dozen edits in your first hour or two here. That's GREAT! But please make them quality edits that will make you a valued member of a team, not a "spoiler" who ruins what others have worked hard to create. While it's not required before you start editing, registering and adopting a User name is a good idea. When people see your IP number - rather than a User name - they may assume you are here to vandalize pages, not contribute. If you are here to contribute, you'll want to establish a "good name" so let's see what that name is! Pr:Wiki-specific policies NPOV In the Public Relations Wikia, articles designed to inform readers about the nature of public relations should reflect a neutral point of view (NPOV). In a Wikia devoted to communicating facts about a profession that has in the past been attacked for bending facts and often of outright lying, a policy on basic neutrality is essential. (Note that in some other Wikia portals, this is not the case, and is only narrowly applied here, to articles.) In general, articles here: * Should seek to convey a sympathetic tone towards public relations as a profession, especially with controversial topics or individuals * Should avoid political examples, unless examples from both (or numerous) sides of the political spectrum are used, and if such examples are directly relevant to the article * Should avoid blatant personal biases * May state well-known facts (but should seek to provide documentation and/or sources for those facts) * Should not have, as their sole purpose, to cause anger, defame the subject or inflame controversy and "edit wars" between users Exceptions to the above general rules include the tipsheet page, user pages, and other pages, as noted, in which input and opinions are sought and discussion is meant to be free. Interactivity and originality We do not aim to be a clone of Wikipedia.org articles on PR (which is, in fact, something not allowed in Wikia projects like this.) Instead, we hope to become a repository for shared p.r. experiences as well as a resource for professionals and those entering the profession. While we seek original, sourced writing here as much as possible, use of excerpts from Wikipedia articles in articles here is allowed. Civil behavior Professional behavior is expected at all times in this Wiki. * Personal attacks on other users will not be tolerated here. * Be polite and patient when correcting others. * Profanity will not be tolerated here. Be clean. * Vandalism of articles or User pages makes a person subject to blocking (banning from the pr:wiki) after two warnings. Ways to get involved RIGHT NOW * Visit our PR tipsheet page, where you can read and share your own tips about tools and techniques you have used in the profession of public relations. * Start a User page (by hitting your user name, above, then "edit") and tell us about your experiences and your background in PR * Help edit and create articles that will accurately reflect public relations as you know it as a profession Links *Please view Wikia's Policy Category page for more information on what is and is not allowed on Wikia.